Subtle Touch
by aNaki
Summary: Yuki takes the role of a very ancient vampire whose beauty and darkness is revered long ago and up till now. He had numerous “lovers” through out so many centuries, alas time consumes them and made them old and frail and eventually they die. Yuki never be


Subtle Touch 

Hey Guys! This is my new Fanfic, if you have been reading my first fanfic I mention starting another one I also would like to mention that I'm going to update very soon so be patient! Well this one Yuki is the main character; there will be graphic language, some gore, and some sexual stuff so I would say Rated 17 and up!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intro:

Yuki takes the role of a very ancient vampire whose beauty and darkness is revered long ago and up till now. He had numerous "lovers" through out so many centuries, alas time consumes them and made them old and frail and eventually they die. Yuki never bestow the dark gift to any of them for he fear he will repeat history long forgotten. Now it's a new millennium and have so much time to learn the changing culture and language of so many lands, we find him in Japan taking up the alias Yuki Eiri and his encounters with the people of the new millennium…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long ago…

_I remember of my first love…_

_The one that was of bittersweet…_

_But like the many ones after…it got away._

_Stolen from me by the 'thing' that stole me from life._

_My first love faded into mere memories I keep in the back of my mind._

_From then on, ashamed of what becomes of me and what I've done…_

_I strayed from the light._

_For so many years…I fear the sun…the light…the truth._

_I lived my life in the shadows of time._

_Watching as empires rise and fall_

_People create artificial light and life_

_There was a new air to this world…_

_The era in which I can start anew…_

_And step out into the light._

2000 a.d. August 23

Yuki Eiri grew accustomed to human's culture and traditions, sleeping during the night and in beds not in coffins as vampires are stereotyped. He changed his…eating habits, if you can say that. He no longer feasts on the bloods of humans as he did for thousands of years but of livestock and rodents. As barbaric and unsanitary as it may seem, cows and rats can die daily and not cause suspicion in the human world as if human corpse are found with strange marks on their body. Yuki accumulated great wealth and adopted a family in which knows what he is and accepts him but agrees with Yuki to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. Yuki was in bed sleeping in his lonely apartment in the middle of downtown Tokyo. The alarm sounded and he awakens grumpily. He yawns and stretches baring his topless body. As the morning sun hits his body it blended in with his skin tone and add dept and shadows etching out his muscular features. He gets into his slippers and head to the bathroom to brush his teeth, not only for fresh breathe but to keep his nice canine tooth healthy, nice, and white. He finished washing up his face; he putted on a white shirt that he buttons the middle three of 5 buttons. He walked towards the window and took a pack of cigarette out and light it for a morning smoke. Yuki can smoke as much as he want for he can never get lung cancer but it's bad for his breath and it stains his teeth. He stared out in the half cut sun on the horizon thinking of his past and what he is going to do today. Yuki Eiri is a magnificently beautiful vampire with golden hair and fair skin and the most deep and luscious colored eyes you could ever see. When you look deep in his eyes you will experience sorrow and fear and yet admire the beauty of his eyes at the same time. Yuki finished his cigarette, grabbed the car keys and left his apartment. He got in his car and started the engine and turned it on the radio to hear news about traffic and latest gossips. Yuki black sleek car seems foreign and alien to the streets of Tokyo. Yuki's destination is unknown perhaps he's just out for a morning drive? Whatever the case might be his life would take a drastic change soon. Yuki quickly glanced at the people walking on the sidewalks and try to see if he can draw up their ancestral lineage. Or perhaps see someone he knew long ago. His concentration on driving was minimal he knew when to stop and when to go but most of his concentration was on the people on the sidewalks…

Shuichi a pink haired boy was excited this morning because today he was about to go to the NG-Production building to his band, Bad Luck to record a new CD. This irrational, erratic and fragile boy never would of guess what would happen to him when he was going to cross the street to the NG building…

Yuki heard his name being mention on the radio…"_Yuki Eiri's new novel is coming out tomorrow. This renown writer book is predicted to a best seller in less than a week…_" Then when he looked up he saw a pink haired boy only a couple meters away from his car. Yuki applied the breaks as fast as he could. The tires screeched which brought Shuichi's attention to the foreign looking automobile that was about to hit him. He eyes and body was in total shock and fear…he frozed...Yuki with mustered up his energy and miraculously brought the car to a dead stop only a couple inches from Shuichi. Yuki started at the Pink haired boy, and Shuichi stared at this Golden haired man with such penetrating eyes. Shuichi was about to cuss him about but was distracted by Yuki's beauty.

"Shit!" Yuki muttered in the car.

He beeps the horn. Shuichi snapped out of the trance and finally realize he was standing in the middle of the street. A crowd was forming around whispering and staring at them. Shuichi got up the Yuki's side of the window and Yuki without looking rolled down the window.

"Are you ok kid?" Yuki said still looking straight.

The pink haired boy replied, "Anno…yes I am but next time look where you are going sir."

"Baka…" Yuki whispered.

"What?!?! Why are you calling me that!! You're the one that almost hit me!" Shuichi screamed back at him.

"Stop making a scene will ya?" Yuki asked; finally looking at him.

Shuichi got distracted for a second and replied back. "Your such a insensitive _jerk_! How can honestly say that I'm making a scene when I was about to shit in my pants fearing for my life! What a bastard!!!I cannot believe you have the nerve to-"

"Get in the car." Yuki interrupted.

"…What? Are you crazy man? Why should I do that?" Shuichi replied in shock.

"Just do it." Yuki said and rolled up the window. Shuichi stared into Yuki's eyes and felt at ease and he found himself going around the front of the car and into the passenger seat. Yuki gave him a quick glance and started to drive. Shuichi totally forgot about his meeting with his Band members, being totally distracted from this scene. Shuichi was trying to politely stare at Yuki blinking his eyes many times, Yuki tried ignored Shuichi actions and kept his attention the his driving the road ahead, even though he found it pretty cute. Yuki felt a finger poke him in the arm.

"Umm…what's your name?" Shuichi ask him.

"First…what's your name kid?" Yuki said to him back.

"Shuichi. Now what's your name?" Shuichi asked again.

"Not tellin'." Yuki replied and smirked.

"What! But I told you mines NOT FAIR!" Shuichi complained and stared straight and playful got angry.

After a moment Shuichi said, " Are you really not going to tell me!"

"Nope." Yuki nonchalantly replied.

"Fine I'm not interested anyways." Shuichi lied and turned and looks out the passenger side window.

"If you are really not interested why ask me in the first place?" Yuki cunningly asked.

" Huh what!? I don't get it." Shuichi put on a dopey face and pretended not to know what Yuki is asking of him. Yuki smirked and kept quiet.

Yuki was driving to the seaside, and when he finally reached his destination he stopped the car and got out. Shuichi soon followed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Shuichi asked.

"You ask too many questions Shocho." Yuki complained.

"The name is SHUICHI!!!" Shuichi replied in protest.

"Whatever." Yuki shrugged. Yuki stared at the waves rolling into the coast. Shuichi was staring at Yuki with admiration and anger but soon directed his attention to the water.

"It's beautiful." Shuichi said out loud.

"Your so gay." Yukireplied back.

"What! NO you're gay! Abducting me and all!" Shuichi screamed at Yuki.

"Oh? And tell me you don't enjoy my presences, my looks?" Stepping closer and closer to Shuichi.

"Ummm umm…no I just-"

Yuki lean into Shuichi's face and kissed him in his lips. Shuichi found his eyes shut and he opens his mouth but Yuki soon retracted and Shuichi was left there sticking out his tongue and licking what he thought was Yuki's mouth. Yuki watched in amusement and forced out a chuckle. Shuichi realizing what he just did blushed and look down.

"You humor me. I like that." Yuki said and walk towards his car. He opened the door and said, " And oh my name is Yuki…Yuki Eiri." Yuki got in the car and started up the engine. Shuichi on the other hand couldn't believe that infamous Yuki Eiri was trying to mack on him. He felt himself get much more nervous and got much redder. Yuki closed the car door and drove away. Shuichi was left in awe and alone but he didn't know that yet. When he finally did. He started to run toward the car and shouted, "Hey! You can't just leave me here!!! HEY!!" But the car was too far away for Yuki to hear him.

"What a bastard!" Shuichi yelled out. Shuichi didn't find himself be angry for long; as he was walking back to the NG building, he thought about his this odd experience and that Yuki stole his first kiss so Shuichi couldn't help but smile.

end

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok here comes the part where I fear and love! REVIEWS!!! It keeps this story continuing or completely stopping it! So please review it for me? Arigatou and ja ne!

-aNaki


End file.
